Identification (“ID”) documents play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an ID card. ID documents are used on a daily basis to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening, and prior to boarding a flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, make a payment, and the like.